


Unwholesome Moments with V3

by HoneyBearWrite



Series: Moments with V3 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Murder, One Shot Collection, Other, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearWrite/pseuds/HoneyBearWrite
Summary: A collection of unwholesome things between the chracters of the V3 Killing Game. Things can involve basically everything. Smut. Gore. Angst. Who cares- As long as The Bear is comfortable writing it. Stories will imvolve both platonic and romantic relationships.Requests are closed, because people have requested so mich more than The Bear expected O.o
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Everyone, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Moments with V3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881265
Comments: 38
Kudos: 79





	Unwholesome Moments with V3

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,  
> this is a request chapter and rules stuff. If you want to reqeust something, please read here.
> 
> \- Bear

This the rules chapter, so if you can skip this if you want to get right into reading. 

**Rules:**

1\. You can request any characters from Dangan Ronpa V3. Characters from other games, as well as the anime will NOT appear here. 

2\. You can request any pairings, but if The Bear feel uncomfortable writing it, they will tell you and try to find a different sulotion.  
2.1 The book will mostly focus on both platonic and romantic interactions 

3\. Characters and Pairings can be requested more than once. Just because two character have been already requested, doesn't mean you can't request them again. 

4\. Requests can go up to rating EXPLICIT. Also all these interactions will be angsty, sexual or both, so if you have anything fluffy or otheriwse wholesome go to ['Wholesome Moments with V3'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922266/chapters/63002575)

5\. Anonymous comments are enabled, so if you don't feel comfortable requesting somethng useing your profil, do that. 

6\. This collection, along with it's counterpart, has a [tumblr](https://moments-with-v3.tumblr.com/). You can find the chapters there and requests from there as well. 

7\. Hate against anything will NOT be tolerated

9\. The Bear will try to have all requests finished in a maximum of TWO DAYS, however delay due to various situaton is possible.

8\. Future rules may be added in the future if necessary. 

\---------------

**Requests**

When a '&' is between the names it's platonic  
When a '/' is between the names it's romantic

1\. Shuichi/Rantaro/Kaito (Anon)

2\. Kaede/everyone (Anon)

3\. Kaede/Shuichi; Shuichi & Kaito; Kaede & Maki (Anon)

4\. Kaede/Shuichi (Anon)

5\. Shuichi/Tenko (Anon)

6\. Shuichi/Kaito (Fish_Tank)

7\. Maki/Kaito/Shuichi (Davehasglasses)

8\. Kaito/Kokichi/Shuichi (dwayneTheSockjohnson)

9\. Korekiyo/Shuichi (Anon)

10\. Maki/Kokichi (Anon)

11\. Kaede/Shuichi (Anon)

12\. Rantaro/Kaito (Anon)

13\. Korekiyo/Kaito/Rantaro (Anon)

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,  
> The Bear is happy about requests. Romantic, sexual, angsty, gore and everything in between.
> 
> \- Bear
> 
> EDIT: Requests closed :D


End file.
